thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yellow Submarine (película)
Yellow Submarine es una película animada de 1968 basada en la canción de los Beatles. Fue dirigida por el animador canadiense George Dunning, y producida por United Artists y King Features Syndicate. Los mismos Beatles aparecen sólo en el casi final de la película, con los Beatles animados doblados con otros actores. Trama Pepperland es un alegre paraíso musical bajo el mar, protegida por la Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, el cual cae bajo un ataque sorpresivo por los Blue Meanies (Malines Azules), quienes odian la música, encierran a la banda en una burbuja, paralizan a los ciudadanos y vuelven todo azul. El anciano alcalde de Pepperland envía al Joven Fred en un abandonado submarino amarillo para buscar ayuda. Fred llega a Liverpool, donde sigue al deprimido y cabizbajo Ringo y lo persuade para que lo ayude. Ringo procede a reunir a sus "amigos" John, George, y finalmente Paul. Los cinco viajeros parten a Pepperland en el submarino amarillo, pasando a través de varios episodios: *'Mar del Tiempo' - donde el tiempo retrocede y avanza al ritmo de la canción "When I'm Sixty-Four", *'Mar de la Ciencia' - donde cantan "Only a Northern Song", *'Mar de los Monstruos' - donde el temible monstruo "aspiradora" aspira todo su entorno y a él mismo, *'Mar de la Nada' - donde obtienen ayuda de un "hombre de ningún lugar", el "Doctor en Filosofía" Jeremy Hilary Boob, y cantan la canción "Nowhere Man". Ringo se compadece de él y lo lleva al submarino. *'Faldas de los Encabezados' (o Mar de las Cabezas) - donde se separan del submarino y John canta "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", *Finalmente, Mar de Agujeros - donde Jeremy es capturado por uno de los Blue Meanies. Después Ringo salta en un agujero verde (el cual se vuelve el Mar Verde), finalmente llegan a Pepperland. Reunidos con el Viejo Fred y el submarino, imitan a la Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band y "alzan al país en rebelion", Jeremy es rescatado y todo florece y se vuelve colorido. Pepperland se restablece. Los Meanies son obligados a rendirse, John ofrece su amistad, a la que el Jefe Blue Meanie acepta. Finalmente una gran fiesta tiene lugar. Al final del filme, Los Beatles hacen una aparición en Live-Action, al dia siguiente, con unos recuerdos (el minusculo motor del submarino, un poco de amor y medio hoyo). John advierte de la presencia de nuevos Blue Meanies y cantan un reprice de All Together Now, el cual finaliza con una variación del título de la canción en diferentes idiomas. Crítica Este film fue vanguardista, excitante, algo realmente nuevo en el mundo de la animación y con un éxito apoteósico. El argumento narra las peripecias de unos Beatles dibujados, sobre un universo irreal de fantasías psicodélicas, con seres y espacios evocadores de esta estética. Toda esta mezcla consiguió entusiasmar a los seguidores como nunca otra película lo había hecho Canciones El álbum del soudtrack original consiste en canciones de los Beatles y piezas de George Martin en el lado dos: *"Yellow Submarine" *"Only a Northern Song" *"All Together Now" *"Hey Bulldog" *"It's All Too Much" *"All You Need Is Love" * "Pepperland" (George Martin) * "Sea of Time" (George Martin) * "Sea of Holes" (George Martin) * "Sea of Monsters" (George Martin) * "March of the Meanies" (George Martin) * "Pepperland Laid Waste" (George Martin) * "Yellow Submarine in Pepperland" (Lennon/McCartney, arr. por George Martin) Otro soundtrack, el Yellow Submarine Songtrack, fue lanzado en 1999, con las siguientes canciones de la película: *"Yellow Submarine" *"Hey Bulldog" *"Eleanor Rigby" *"Love You To" *"All Together Now" *"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" *"Think for Yourself" *"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" *"With a Little Help from My Friends" *"Baby You're a Rich Man" *"Only a Northern Song" *"All You Need Is Love" *"When I'm Sixty-Four" *"Nowhere Man" *"It's All Too Much" La única canción no incluida fue A Day in the Life, debido a que EMI no deseaba muchas canciones del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Aportaciones de los Beatles Los Beatles mismos no estuvieron muy entusiasmados de participar en la tercera película, debido al fracaso de Magical Mystery Tour, pero al oir las voces de ellos imitadas por los actores, aceptaron hacer un cameo en live-action al final. Voces * John Clive - John * Geoffrey Hughes - Paul * Peter Batten - George (Batten fue arrestado durante la grabación porque fue desertado de la armada Británica, así que Paul Angelis terminó grabando su parte.) * Paul Angelis - Ringo, Jefe Malín Azul, George * Dick Emery - Alcalde, Jeremy Hillary Boob, Max * Lance Percival - Viejo/Joven Fred * John Lennon - John (cantando) * Paul McCartney - Paul (cantando) * George Harrison - George (cantando) * Ringo Starr - Ringo (cantando) Categoría:Películas de The Beatles